How to save a life
by demetriaxo
Summary: This is not a happy fic at all. It's sort of short and it's a one shot. Death occurs inside. Please read though because I think it's sort of alright. Thanks guys xo


_**Okay so this is just something I came up with. Hope you like it:* the bold writing is the song lyrics, the normal writing is the present and then the Italics is the flashbacks. Thanks.**_

* * *

**Step one you say we need to talk,**

**She walks you say sit down it's just a talk,**

**She smiles politely back at you,**

**You stare politely right on through,**

**Some sort of window to your right,**

**As she goes left and you stay right,**

**Between the lines of fear and blame,**

**And you begin to wonder why you came.**

_I reached forward and grabbed the girls wrist forcefully. _

_"Demi stop! We have to talk." I pleaded. _

_"Why? So you can make me feel like absolute shit again? So you can embarrass me in front of all your friends just minutes after declaring your love for me? Funny but I think not." She spat back. Tears were decorating her face and it killed me to see the pain I had caused._

_"I'm sorry, I really do love you." I insisted and I was telling the truth._

_"You and your fucking chums have terrorized me since 7th grade! I used to wish that I was dead because of how you made me feel, Selena! Then you said that you did it because you had a crush on me and it scared you; you just wanted to hate it all away. I believed you and it was quite a tragic story but it weren't true was it?" Demi demanded._

_"It was true! Every word of what I said was true!"_

_"Stop with the bullshit. I'm just a fat, ugly, whore who's so desperate that she'll give anyone a go, right? That's what you said to look big in front of your cool gang or do you really think that about me? I don't know but either way whatever we could have had is completely over." She broke loose of my grip and marched away, never even glancing back in my direction._

I never meant for any of that to happen. Demi honestly was my life but I was way too stupid to admit that to anyone. I was so afraid of what they would think and because of that I cost someone, that meant so much to me, their life. She's gone now and there's nothing I can do.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend,**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness,**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night,**

**Had I known how to save a life.**

_I couldn't just accept the fact that we were over. I needed to make it up to Demi and prove to her that my feelings were pure. So I went over to her house that night after we had the fight at school; I knew her parents wouldn't be in because they'd be at work. _

_I knocked the door for around two minutes but there was no answer. I started to panic I mean where else would she be. The door was unlocked so I decided to just walk in, maybe she was ignoring me on purpose. _

_There was no one downstairs and I just assumed that she was upstairs in her room. I climbed the staircase; mentally planning what I was going to say to win back the love of my life. When I entered the bedroom I was shocked to see that she wasn't there; I started to worry. I was about to leave when I spotted a note on the bed, it was addressed to me._

_Selena: _

_How did I know you were going to drag your sorry ass round, hoping you'd make me fall for your charm and lies. It's too late now, I won't let you fool me again. I know that you meant it when you called me a bitch and a whore and fat and ugly, that really hurt me because I fell for you. I thought you felt the same and I thought we were going to be together. It was just some cruel, sick joke that you had played. I suffer from an eating disorder and a self harm addiction well I guess the right word would actually be *i suffered because you know you're supposed to use the past tense now. Once the persons gone. Are you confused? Basically, the abuse you've given me over the years has caused me to slowly and painfully kill myself, today was the last straw so I've decided to hurry it up a bit. By the time you read this note I will be gone, you happy now? You've got what you wanted, I'm dead._

_I dropped the note on the floor and my heart plummeted. _

Demi slit her wrists in the bath. I tried my hardest to save her but she was gone. All the shit I'd put her through caused her life to be lost. She literally was everything to me, I'm not coping without her at all. I miss everything about her. I wish I could rewind back time and take away every bad thing I said. Maybe then she would still be alive.

**Drive until you lose the road,**

**Or break with the ones you've followed,**

**I will do one of two things,**

**I will admit to everything.**

"We caused that girl her life!" I screamed.

Currently, I was driving down the road with Jennifer, Miley and Emily.

"Oh well she was a dumb shit anyway." Jen laughed.

"Don't fucking say that about her! She was so much more than what you guys let on and she didn't deserve everything we gave her. Her life ended and now ours will too." I shouted, growing more and more angry with their ignorance.

"Are you crazy?" Miley panicked as I sped faster and faster down the winding roads.

"We will pay for what we did to her. Demi will get her revenge."

"Shut up you crazy dyke and stop the car." Emily warned.

"Say goodbye." I said.

And those were the last two words I said before we all plummeted over the cliff, to our deaths.

**Bit said yeah but what did you think?:)**


End file.
